jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Muldoon
Robert Muldoon was Jurassic Park's game warden. He was also the warden at John Hammond's park in Kenya. He was shown to be proficient with weaponry and was a skilled hunter. He was portrayed in the film as a cautious man and a bit of an alarmist. It can be assumed that he had worked with Hammond for a considerable amount of time and had gained Hammond's confidence as Hammond trusted him enough to let him bring back his grandchildren. History Jurassic Park (Arrival Incident) The film's script described him as being "grim-faced, fortyish and British; someone whose voice commanded attention." Muldoon expressed great concern over the Raptors, significantly as a result of one of his workers, Jophery, being killed by a Velociraptor when they were transferring her into the raptor pen. He was concerned for the safety of the guests as well, and was worried that a tropical storm a few miles away would hit Isla Nublar. John Hammond described him as being a bit of an alarmist, but knowing more about raptors than anyone. Jurassic Park (Incident) When the power went out around the island, Hammond requested that Muldoon go out and find his grandchildren for him. Muldoon took up the task, accompanied by Ellie Satter, who was concerned about Alan Grant's safety. When he and Ellie arrived at the T. rex paddock, they were astonished to find that the tyrannosaur had broken out of its pen, severely damaged one of the tour cars, and disappeared into the forest. After finding the grisly remains of Gennaro, they looked through the debris further and found an injured Ian Malcolm. Muldoon put Malcolm in the Jeep, while Ellie searched frantically for the first Park drive Land cruiser. Muldoon impatiently called to Ellie to hurry up, as the Tyrannosaurus could "wander in and out of any paddock it liked" with the electrified fences offline. At that moment, Ellie found the other Land cruiser, battered and tossed off the road and into the tyrannosaur paddock. They hurried down towards it, but Grant, Lex and Tim were already gone. The only clue to their whereabouts was their footprints, which led out into the park. It was around this time that Malcolm started to hear the familiar footsteps of the Tyrannosaurus rex. He yelled for Ellie and Muldoon, who were just coming up from below the security moat, the Tyrannosaurus bursting through the trees after them. After a lengthy chase from the T. rex, the trio made it back to the Visitor's Center, where Muldoon and Sattler tended to Malcolm's wounded leg, giving him a dose of morphine. Sometime Sunday morning, Muldoon, Hammond, Arnold, Malcolm, and Sattler gathered in the control room. The situation looked bleak; Arnold still had not gotten past Nedry's bug, and Malcolm was in need of medical attention. Hammond suggested a calculated risk: turn off the main switch, turning off all the systems in the park, thereby erasing everything that Nedry did. Arnold was against the idea, feeling that there was no assurance that the system would restart. Muldoon suggested that they put the Lysine Contingency into effect, which would kill all of the dinosaurs in the park within 24 hours. His suggestion was denied harshly by Hammond and the choice was made to switch off the power. After seeing that the systems did, in fact, turn back on to their start-up screen, Arnold went off to the power shed to turn the power back on manually. Muldoon led the others to the visitor center security bunker, where they would wait for Arnold's return. After some minutes, Arnold still had not returned from the shed, prompting Ellie to plan to go and turn the power on herself. Muldoon volunteered to go with her, saying "You can't just stroll down the road, you know." Taking his favored SPAS-12 shotgun with him, he and Ellie made their way out of the bunker and towards the shed. As they passed the Raptor Pen, Muldoon's worst fears were realized; the power had switched off all the fences, including those of the Raptor pen. The wires on the raptor pen had been chewed through, and the three Velociraptors had escaped into the jungle. As Muldoon and Ellie slowly made their way through the trees, Ellie suggested that they could make it to the shed if they ran. Muldoon, however, knew that they could not, and he told Ellie exactly why: they were being hunted from the bushes up ahead. Muldoon told Ellie to run to the shed, while he stayed behind to fend off the raptors. By doing this, he probably saved her life. (Death) After following a raptor deeper into the jungle, he quietly removed his hat and locked his shotgun's sight onto the Velociraptor. Muldoon was determined to kill the Velociraptors, something he thought he should have done a long time ago. However, just as he was aiming at the Velociraptor he realized his error. Raptors had an attack pattern: One raptor was to sit out in the open to distract the prey whilst 1 or 2 more raptors sneak up on their prey from the sides. At that second, another raptor appeared in the bushes to his left, right next to him. Muldoon, shocked and horrified, but also impressed by this element of surprise, uttered his famous last words: "Clever girl..."., and as he turned his rifle towards the other raptor, it jumped out from the bushes and tackled him to the ground, killing him. Muldoon's fate remains unaddressed by the rest of the characters throughout the duration of the first film. Mention (1997) However, it is possible that any discussion about him was mentioned off-screen. Ian Malcolm in sequel film, when he stated that InGen "covered up the deaths of three people." a Muldoon's family filed a 12.6 million dollar lawsuit against InGen for the incident. If the deleted scenes are not canon, the names of three people are unknown. Who actually died was Donald Gennaro, and there are four people who were attacked by dinosaurs onscreen, also unknown dead or alive. (Jophery, Dennis Nedry, Ray Arnold, and Muldoon) Personalty Abilities and Skills Though study on animal behavior he was hired to be part of Jurassic Park. Hunter Before joining as Jurassic Park, he use to be great hunter. As he use his skills of hunting to track down the raptors. As he knew that he and Ellie were being hunted he manage to see one of the raptors as he got his target. He thought of plan to take down one of the raptors by leaving his hat on the log to hope that Big One will come close enough to be killed. Raptor Expert He been watching the raptors behavior, abilities, and growth rate for quite while. As he answer many questions of Dr.Grant. He knew that feeding large food will make the raptors to have full stomach to avoide to break free. But Robert strong feelings that they will break as their munch smarter mostly the leader raptor will find way. Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dinosaurs that caused deaths Category:Males